Coffee Shop and Naps
by WeCouldJustPretend
Summary: [Series of Vignettes] The strong rich smell of coffee, and the comforting aura of a downtown coffeeshop brings to friends even closer. [RS][Fluff][Yaoi]
1. Coffee

Life is boring, life is useless, friends are useless, Sora thought as he walked down the streets of the unusually busy streets of Destiny Islands. Shops were abounding with customers and sales, new products and friendly people.

Black shoes stopped at a quaint little shop, a coffee shop to be exact. The strong, dark smell of the imported coffee filled his head and away went the depressing thoughts as his mind floated elsewhere. Meanwhile a friend of his brought him his favorite kind of coffee as he sunk into his comfortable chair which swallowed him into his clutches.

Several minutes later, the coffee was gone, Sora asleep in the chair, and several muttered conversations, a young silver haired man briskly walked in, a sort of moping aura surrounded him as Sora mumbled something and twisted in his chair and fell asleep again promptly.

Riku moved into the chair next to him, not noticing Sora was there as he closed his eyes and sighed. Too tired, too much happening, he thought as he began to nod off.

Tidus watched from the background and smiled as he scrubbed the front counter, hopefully Kairi wouldn't come in and start another argument between the two. She was living up to her name, separating and causing a great rift between the two, who knows why-but she always wanted to spend time with the both of them, and this time she had wanted to go out with Riku, angering Sora while Riku was alright with it. She knew what she was doing, but she ignored it all the while.

Tidus grinned as his girlfriend came rushing through the door, nearly tackling Tidus as Kairi followed shortly behind, happy that she found the two sleeping boys, and Wakka behind her.

Kairi jumped over to them up as Tidus and Wakka hurried over and covered her mouth as well as picked her up and threw her onto the nearby couch with Tidus sitting on her "Be quiet" They murmured in a unison as Selphie stuffed a flower in Kairi's mouth smiling sweetly as Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Mmph! Gesh is outh om ma mouf!" She gurgled and Tidus didn't move.

Riku's eyes fluttered open as he looked at the chaos next to him and Sora sleeping peacefully next to him with the coffee cup beside him. Riku smiled a small smile before leaning his head back and nodded off again.

Later

Tidus yawned as he hung up his apron and turned off the backlights. Turning around, he sighed. Riku and Sora-after Selphie pushed the chairs together so that they were touching; currently Sora's back was arched over to have his head in Riku's lap-another Selphie done thing while Riku slouched in his chair with his arm on Sora's stomach.

Deciding Sora was in an uncomfortable position and Riku was the only one who could carry Sora. It was time to go in.

Tidus decided on poking Riku, he poked Riku's head but for some reason it woke Sora up. Staring, he poked Riku again as Riku groaned but didn't wake up. Poking him again and again finally woke him up as he grabbed Tidus's and brought them to eyelevel "Stop poking me…" he growled as he gently pushed Sora off him and looked around blankly before picking up Sora's lax form.

He nodded at Tidus who watched them go and walked along the sandy cobblestone road as the bright luminescent lights began to disappear. One by one people began to usher their children inside from their yards and the houselights went on.

Riku pushed the doorbell carefully as he carried Sora. Sora's mother answered the door with Kira; his dog shaking his tail behind her. "Hello Riku, we haven't seen you in forever- come in, come in" She insisted as she pulled him.

Riku climbed up the stairs while Sora's mother followed and opened the door for the two. Riku laid Sora down carefully picking off his giant black shoes (KH2) and socks as he kicked off his own deciding to spend the night and climbed next to Sora having a soft smile on his face as Sora's mother grinned and went to call Riku's parents.

So after all, this Saturday wasn't so bad, Riku thought as he drifted off to sleep.

KH belongs to Disney and Squaresoft.

The first of many vignettes and short, fluffy stories.

NEXT:

A morning meeting, a tiring duel, and a nice nap on the beach full of tears and heartache.


	2. Swordfights

Life, what a boring thing, thought Riku as he pulled his black shirt over his head in the bright morning. Summer break was just beginning and they were left with nothing to do.

Climbing out his window, he landed smoothly on his feet-his house was only a story tall, so he naturally didn't fall out of the window like he would at Sora's house. A mixture of sand and grass crunched beneath his feet as he walked toward the beach.

The soft, clear waves rushed along the clean white sand as the wind blew the tall palms, careful to avoid the falling coconuts that were becoming loose again.

Climbing atop the shack, he climbed up to the plateau and crossed the warm, prickly wooden bridge as he joined Sora on the paopu tree making it groan under the weight of another person.

"Yo" Sora greeted who yawned and fell back on to the tree as he bent backwards. The gentle wind moved some of his messy, spiked hair as he grinned at Riku.

Sora brought out his wooden sword while Riku brought out his as well and thus; they began.

Sora dodged, Riku ducked, Sora jumped, Riku attacked, this went on for almost an hour. Opportunities like this became rare when Kairi had come, things had changed.

Sora poked Riku in the stomach as he dropped his sword and began running away as Riku followed laughing and yelling at Sora. Sora giggled as he climbed up to the Paopu tree, and jumped off into the ocean tearing his shirt off as he jumped, Riku followed him quickly.

Riku searched the water for signs of a spikey-haired brunette. Suddenly he was pulled down by his midsection up to the surface by the laughing brunette as Riku turned around and dunked Sora into the clear aquarium water as he grabbed Riku's ankles and pulled him down as Riku glared and grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him until Sora's head breached the surface and immediately pushed Sora back down.

Sora's eyes turned into slits as he swam up to Riku's and tackled his torso smirking as he drove them out of ocean and onto the beach laughing.

A few seconds later, the wind blew through the quiet air as Sora was still latched onto Riku as Riku had intertwined his legs with Sora's legs as they laid there, getting their breathing back to normal.

Sora giggled, even though he was still panting he smiled at Riku and played with his silvery hair, damp with ocean water.

Riku looked down at Sora and returned the smile at Sora who had closed his eyes peacefully with his silver hair in hand with a gentle serene smile. His breathing had calmed down to a slow beat as Riku carefully played with the soft, cinnamon spikes which were almost dry.

Riku closed his eyes at peace in their positions as he felt himself being lulled away to sleep by the crashing of the waves on the short and the soft whistle of the wind.

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

KINGDOM HEARTS BELONGS TO SQUARESOFT AND DISNEY

NEXT:

Sora has a fever while Riku takes care of him.


End file.
